Emoness
by TigerCaramelRecinos
Summary: I really don' know what I can say for a summary...this IS my first story but...Warning: contains some Yaoi...well, thats all I got...GrimmjowXUlquiorra...mentions some AizenXGin. Please Review :
1. Colorful Hair and Comebacks

**Grimmjow's Perspective**

Aizen had agreed to let us do _whatever_ we want as long as we listen to him. These days of Hueco Mundo are pretty messed up nowadays. I tell you, its so crazy that Ulquiorra _smirked_! Yes, its **that **bad!

"My dear espada, as of today, we shalln't make fun of other's relationships and _styles_." Aizen glanced at Szayel briefly, who had dyed his hair green for today.

Szayel had decided that since he couldn't live with his pink hair, he would change it. As usual. Today is Tuesday. Tuesdays are green. Wednsdays are yellow. Thursdays are orange, Fridays are white. Mondays are purple, and the weekends are back to pink. I wonder what ruffled up his hair! If you know what I mean.

"You also shall not do your business publicly, if you thou know what I mean." He glanced at Gin, who was about to make his move...until now.

"You sound like a god-foresaken bible! Screw this! _Why can't we_?" I pretty much yelled. Aizen looked pretty taken aback, to me of course. I happened to be paying attention for once.

"Because it is disturbing when you screw with Ulquiorra during meetings, doesn't it not?" Damn him and his good comebacks! Ulquiorra, who was staring at the floor like usual, looked pretty damn cute when he blushes, especially now, my opinion of course.

"Lord Aizen, I believe this is going too far," Tousen had to interupt. Aizen nodded, and Gin sighed, bored and all. "Aizen-sama looks sexy when he blushes doesn't he. Or is it just me?" Aizen blushed pretty bad.

"_Its just you, Gin_" Everyone seemed to say.


	2. Kisses and Emoness

Hello again. Second chapter of my first story ^^  
Please enjoy, sorry for language. Sorry its sooo short too.

* * *

"U-uh...meeting dismissed...I guess." Aizen did his best to look away from _fox-face_.

Now this is where I make my move!

**Ulquiorra's Perspective**

Of course, as soon as I walk out of the meeting room, I met that damn sexta espada. The usual may I say. But now, I keep my face expressionless. It seems to be out of habit by now. Doesn't it.

"Oi! Ulqui! How's it goin?" That fowl man smirked. After all, he is Grimmjow.

"Its not 'Ulqui', its Ulquiorra, damn it! _OOL-KEY-WHORE-UH!_ Pronounce it right!" And with that, I heard that damn cat giggle, if cats do giggle...

"Ehehe. Whatever you say, my little Ulqui-whore-a" And then his sweet, sensational lips pressed against my cold ones. Damn my big mouth...Not that it is too small to let his tongue slip in...Damn it! Correction: Damn my damn-stupid-whore rated-far from innocent mind! This is why they call me damn emo.

Why am I saying "damn" all the time anyways? Damn it! I said it again! _There goes my life..._

I hope you liked it ^^ 3rd chapter coming soon...thanks for reading!


	3. Cat Talk and Hope

**Grimmjow's Perspective**

"Anyways, uh, Ulqui-whore-a...ehehe...I was wondering" II said after we departed, now scratching the back of my head, embarassed.

Hey! Since when do I get _embarassed _anyway? Maybe, when do I not...Erk, this is going nowhere! Im a _panther_, I can do this!

And by the way, for those of you who don't know, Im not a cat! Im a panther! Sure, panthers _**are**_ specific cats, but Im not a cat! Ah! Just dont listen to me!

Ulquiorra looked into my eyes with the regular emo look. "What are you wondering?"

I better build up the courage now, my little Ulqui is waiting! Erk...this is going over the line for me.

"U-uh...c-can I s-...can I sleep with you tonight?" I look at him hopefully.


	4. Puppy Eyes and Winning

**Ulquiorra's Perspective**

"You have _your own bed_! Sleep there!" Damn those puppy eyes. Yes, he may be a cat, but he has puppy eyes, and they are so damn _adorable_, damn it.

"Please _please _**please**!" But why are they so adorable? Why?

"Fine...but no moves tonight." Damn. Even his disappointed look is cute.

"Yes!"

**Grimmjow's Perspective**

Yes! It worked! Im successful, kinda... But either way, I'll get to sleep with my little bat man. Ehehe.  
Mmmm...I love his bed...warm...and soft!

Ulqui looks like he's already asleep. So cute! Fudge, Im losing my cool. Now on with my mission...

My hand reaches out to the smaller espada's chest. Im about to feel it! I am stupid...

Then a, 'SMACK' on my hand and I pull my hand closer to me so I can shake off the pain. Damn. He was awake. _Fudge!_


	5. Bed Time and Gin

"I said _good night_, not touch me like Im your favorite button!" I can almost hear his smirk!

"Ehehe..." I think of an excuse. "B-but my _sex-transmiter _was tingling!"

I'm disappointed in myself..._very_...

"Well then stop messing with your dick and let me sleep, damn it!  
"Fine." Damn him and his cleverness!

**Gin's Perspective**

Hmm. I like that. _'Sex-transmiter'_...I'll use that as a comeback with Aizen later.

I love this room. It has interesting Tv shows! One of every room of the espada! Teehee!

"Gin, I believe I told you it was passed your bed time."

_"Damn"_


End file.
